


The greatest rival and friend

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Red speaks but not much, Tsundere Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: Blue Oak was about to go home after a tiring day at the Gym when Red's Pokemon appeared before him, seeking for his help. Blue, fearing the worst, rushed to where his rival is.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 44





	The greatest rival and friend

The sun is about to set in Viridian City, giving a serene light signaling the turn from day to night. The gym doors suddenly opened, revealing the Gym leader Blue Oak with a tired look on his face. As usual, he had to battle a lot of challengers eager to earn the Earth Badge. However, none were able to defeat him in battle. He muses that all of them still have a long way to go before defeating him. However, he did invite them for a rematch once they have their skills more polished. 

"I guess that's it for the day. I better get home before Gramps and Daisy start to worry." Blue was stretching his arms tiredly as he wants nothing more than to lie in bed and rest. A glint in the sky caught his attention however. 

The appearance of a Charizard flying towards him stops Blue from his tracks. The Charizard landed in front of him and a lone Pikachu alights. But their trainer is oddly nowhere in sight. However, the Pikachu that was now tugging his pants seemed familiar. Too familiar. 

The realization now hits Blue. "Wait a minute. Aren't you Red's Pokemon? Where is he?" At that moment, Pikachu had a desperate look on his face that tells Blue something was wrong. 

"Shit. Don't tell me something happened to Red." Blue was wracked with worry for his rival. It didn't help that he hasn't seen Red for a while ever since he took over the Viridian Gym. Last he heard was that Red went to Mt. Silver and hasn't come back down since. He should smack Red on the head for a horrible decision. "That idiot better not be dead."

Blue boarded on Charizard's back while Red's Pikachu followed. Fastening his bag and making sure Pikachu was safe on his lap, he commanded Charizard. "Lead the way."

Blue was certain that Red's Pokemon were in a hurry because Charizard flew faster than usual. They landed on the entrance of the cave and wasted no time in locating Red. 

The group's sudden entrance disturbed the wild Pokemon and were enraged at the intruders. A flock of Golbat were among the first to attack the group. Pikachu steadied his stance as if to attack anyone who's on their way. Blue then pulled out a Pokeball and released his Tyranitar. Pikachu looked at Blue as if he's allowing Blue to command him. Blue nodded in understanding. "All right. We'll have it your way."

"Tyranitar, use Rock Slide. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Both Pokemon did as they were told and the Golbat were bombarded with a flurry of flying rocks and electricity. Eventually, all the Golbat fainted. Blue recalled his Tyranitar and ran deeper into the cave with Red's Pokemon leading the way. 

They got into the second floor of the cave when a group of Rock and Ground Pokemon were blocking the exit. Frustrated, Blue took out two Poke Balls. "Dammit. I don't have time for you guys." He then looked at Pikachu and Charizard, realizing that both have the type disadvantage. "Leave these assholes to me." He released Gyarados and Rhyperior from their Pokeballs. Blue and Pikachu boarded on Charizard's back, who hovered above the ground. 

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake. Gyarados, finish off with Waterfall." Blue's gaze was so intense that it matches Gyarados's Intimidate. Rhyperior rocked the ground with a powerful force, causing a lot of Rock Pokemon to faint. Gyarados followed immediately by unleashing a fierce stream of water to finish off any remaining Pokemon. 

After Blue and Pikachu alighted from Charizard, Blue returns Gyarados and Rhyperior back into their Poke Balls. They continued running deeper into Mt. Silver. He hopes that he'll make it to Red on time. 

Pikachu and Charizard finished off any wild Pokemon trying to keep them off course with a few attacks. Blue was not surprised that Red trained hard with his Pokemon for them to get this strong. A pang of jealously hits Blue as it meant that he still has a long way to be on equal grounds with Red. Still, he considers Red as his inspiration to be a better Pokemon trainer. 

Blue and Red's Pokemon hurriedly ascended on the upper levels of the third floor. They almost made it to the exit leading towards the summit but Pikachu and Charizard led Blue to a small camp near the exit. Blue's heart dropped as he saw that Red, the one rival he strives to defeat, lying on the ground unconscious. 

"RED!" Blue screamed as he ran towards his rival, fearing the worst. Red was encased in his sleeping bag and Blue cradled his rival for signs of life. 

A weak pulse and the staggered breathing of his rival confirmed that Red is still alive. However, Red's deathly pale complexion and unusually warm body temperature confirms that he needs medical attention immediately. 

"Dammit Red. Don't die on me. After I got this far for you." Blue begged as he's fighting off the tears. But Blue composes himself as he realizes that Red isn't dead yet. He could still save his rival. He quickly took Red's bag and stuffed Red's Poke Balls and important belongings. He took off the black jacket he was wearing and put it on Red, hoping it will help his rival against the cold. 

Blue slung Red's bag on one of his shoulders and positioned Red so that he's carrying him piggyback. He looked at Red's Pokemon and without any words spoken, agreed that they need to get out right away. 

Pikachu and Charizard continued fighting any Pokemon that stood in their way. They were definitely getting tired but fortunately, they reached the exit of the cave in time. 

When the group finally arrived at the Pokemon Center, Blue wasted no time and sought for help. Pikachu and Charizard stayed outside. 

"Welcome -" But before the attending nurse finishes her greeting, Blue cuts her off. 

"Please get a doctor. Quick." Blue asked breathlessly as the nurse looks in shock at the sight of an unconscious Red. 

"Oh dear." The nurse then quickly calls on the phone on her desk and immediately after, a group of nurses were wheeling a hospital bed. Red was carefully placed on the hospital bed and wheeled to the emergency room. Blue kept his eyes glued on Red as the doctor grilled him with questions. 

"Umm.... Well, I just found him on the ground unconscious. His Pokemon led me to where he was. I know he's been staying in Mt. Silver but I have no idea for how long." Blue said in an uncharacteristic nervous tone as he truly had no idea what happened with Red. He also had no clue how Red was living in the cave. 

"I see. Well, thanks for bringing him in. We'll do everything in our power to make him better." The doctor assured as he went to the emergency room to check on Red. 

Blue then rummaged Red's bag for Pikachu and Charizard's Poke Balls. He went outside where they have been patiently waiting and looked at them with tired but grateful eyes. "Thanks guys for your help today. Rest up now." Pikachu and Charizard nodded as Blue returns them to their respective Poke Balls. He then went to the nurse from earlier and handed over Red's Pokemon as well as his own. 

Blue slumped on a nearby chair, the adrenaline from earlier finally being drained. He took out his Pokegear and called his sister. 

"Blue, why aren't you home yet? Where are you right now?" The worried voice of his sister Daisy Oak echoes in his ears. 

"I'm at the Pokemon Center near Mt. Silver." Blue said tiredly and Daisy began to worry even more.

"Why are you there? Did something happen?" Daisy asks. 

Blue sighed as he was about to deliver shocking news. "I found Red unconscious on the cave in Mt. Silver. His Pokemon lead me to where he is. I brought him to the Pokemon Center so the doctors can check up on him."

Daisy grew quiet at the news her brother told her. "Oh dear. How is he right now?" She asked to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"I honestly don't know. He's in the emergency room right now." Blue said resignedly. "I'll close the gym until further notice. I need to make sure Red is okay first."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Daisy offered, understanding that Blue would need it. 

"Can you give me Red's mom's number? She needs to know what happened to him."

"Well, okay. I'll text you her number so you can call her. Grandpa and I will visit tomorrow. Take care of yourself." Daisy then ended the call. Soon, a text message from Daisy appeared and Blue contacted Red's mother immediately. 

"Hello." The cheery voice of Red's mother answered the call. 

"Hi. It's me." Blue began. 

"Blue? Is that you? How have you been?" Red's mother asked pleasantly as she's still blissfully unaware of what happened to her son. 

"I'm fine." Blue said politely. But he feels dread as he's about to deliver somber news to his rival's mother. "I called because it's about Red."

"Oh, what happened to Red?" His mother asked worriedly. Blue feels rather guilty to be the one to tell the news. He's sure that Red's mother hasn't heard anything from her son for a while, possibly even longer than Blue. 

"I brought him to the Pokemon Center today. His Pokemon brought me to him and I found him unconscious on the ground. When I checked him, he wasn't feeling well. The doctors are looking at him right now." Blue explained as calm as he can manage. But he could feel the woman's heart stop as he explains the situation. 

"Oh dear." Blue could imagine that Red's mother must be fighting back tears to be strong for her son, who she hasn't seen ever since he went Mt. Silver. He's not even sure when was the last time Red went home. 

"Don't worry. I'll be here with him. I'll bring him home once he gets better." Blue assures as he's still waiting for news on Red's condition. 

"Thanks dear. I'll prepare Red's room once you two get home. Please take care of yourself as well." Red's mother ended the call. 

Blue was staring at the ceiling for a while, deep in thought, when the nurse called for his attention to return his Pokemon as well as Red's. He was suddenly called by the attending doctor and was lead to a separate room, where Red is currently resting. He placed Red's Poke Balls on the table beside the bed. 

"He developed an infection which explains his high fever. We're able to stabilize his condition but he's unresponsive so far. We've hooked him on an IV so that his body is able to receive the medicine to fight off the infection." The doctor explained as Blue just nodded. He never took his eyes off of Red who looks peaceful in his sleep. 

When the doctor left, Blue kept his eyes still locked on Red. "You really did it this time, you idiot." He slumped on a nearby couch, all the frustration and tiredness wearing out his body. 

"I really thought I'd lost you." were Blue's last words before falling asleep.

* * *

The small couch wasn't the most comfortable place to rest on but Blue was able to sleep for a few hours before a raspy voice woke him up. "Blue?"

Realizing who was calling out to him, Blue immediately opened his eyes and locked his vision on Red, who was sitting up with a bit of a pained expression. Red was scanning the room inquisitively, internally wondering how he ended up in a hospital room. 

Blue stood up and immediately asked, "How long have you been awake?" He noticed that Red still looked a bit pale and looks to be in pain. But Red's condition at that moment was better than yesterday. 

Red blinked his eyes and tried to speak but Blue cut him off, realizing that Red is still too weak to speak. 

"You don't need to say anything if it hurts. Do you need water? Should I get a nurse or something?" Red just weakly shakes his head. He just continues to stare at the IV hooked on his hand. 

"You're wondering what you're doing in a hospital room right?" Blue asks bluntly, understanding immediately Red's unspoken question. He was doing his best to control his temper at the moment. "I brought you here, dumbass. If your Pokemon hadn't gone to me, you'd be dead by now." 

Due to the pent up frustrations stemming from an overwhelming amount of worry for Red, Blue balled up his fist and punched it at a nearby wall. Red cowered a bit due to shock at seeing Blue genuinely angry at him. Blue has never been this upset at Red before, not even when Red took the Champion title mere minutes after Blue won it. 

"Dammit Red. What the hell were you thinking?! Who in Arceus told you it was a good idea to leave civilization and live in a cold mountain with nothing but your Pokemon and the clothes on your back? Why didn't you contact anyone? Then I found out through your Pokemon that you were on the verge of dying. You had all of us worried." Blue hadn't meant to scream at Red but he slowly realized he was getting too far in his lecture. Still, he needed to let Red know what his stupid decision caused. 

Blue slumped on the couch once more and hung his head so low that Red couldn't see his face. "I thought that butting in on Team Rocket's business was the worst thing you did. You've proven me wrong like always." While Red did put himself in danger by getting involved with Team Rocket, he was brave enough to stop them and ended up saving a lot of lives. Even though all Blue did was tell Red that he's way over his head, he was still glad that Red did the right thing. Not that he'll tell that to Red. 

Red quietly stared at Blue, who was slowly calming down from his outburst, to try to make sense at what Blue did for him. He agreed that if it wasn't for Blue, Red could have ended up in an even worse predicament. 

Red smiled at the realization. Although he's still in pain, he managed to utter a few words. "I see. So you still care."

Blue turned his head incredulously at Red. "What? Of course I do." He wasn't screaming this time but Red's words did leave him in shock. 

Red looks at him in a way like he's asking Blue to explain further. Blue is struggling to keep his cool image but with Red giving him a piercing gaze, he realizes that it's a futile attempt. "We're rivals. I can't just let you die without me beating you first." 

Red looks at Blue with unimpressed eyes, telling Blue he's not yet convinced with the answer. "Fine. It's because we're also friends. Happy?" Red smiles at Blue's honest answer. 

Blue sighed in exasperation. "Seriously Red. Do you want me to pour my heart out or something?" Red chuckles at the thought. "You know I can't do that. I have an image to maintain."

Blue then put on a stern face as he talks to Red. "Listen Red. Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at what you did to yourself." He stares at Red with an expression so dark that even a Gengar would cower in fear. "Do something recklessly stupid like this again and we're through." Red nods nervously, understanding that Blue is serious with the threat of ending their friendship if he endangers his life once more. 

A knock on the door catches both boys' attention and a nurse opened the door. "You have visitors."

Daisy did promise Blue that she and Professor Oak will visit later that day. So Blue wasn't surprised that they're at the door and greeted them in his usual bored way. "Yo."

"Red my boy, how are you? Feeling better now?" Professor Oak merrily greeted Red who nods happily. Blue cleared his throat audibly, to notify everyone of his presence. 

"Oh, what was your name again?" Professor Oak teases just as he turns to look at Blue. 

"Very funny Gramps. That joke is getting old." Blue said with a deadpan expression as everyone else laughs. 

Professor Oak told Red about the advancements in his research, with Red listening intently. He thanked Red for completing the Pokedex as it means that he has the necessary data for further research. He also told stories about the research his colleagues in other regions did. Red seemed interested about hearing different Pokemon in the other regions. 

Meanwhile, Blue and Daisy were engrossed in a conversation of their own. Daisy ruffles Blue's hair, which he finds embarrassing at his age. "You did the right thing little brother." 

Blue swats away his sister's hand and scoffs. "His Pokemon did most of the work. I just did what anyone should have done." He looks away, somehow disappointed with himself. "If his Pokemon didn't come to me, I wouldn't have known he was in a terrible condition and he needed help. Some friend I am."

Daisy was surprised at her brother's words. "So you two already made up?" Blue nodded without looking at his sister. 

"I already knew Red had forgiven me for what I did to him in the past. I just couldn't do the same to myself." Blue admits somberly and his sister puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"I believe you just need time to forgive yourself. I'm sure Red will help you with it. And who knows, maybe you'll be back being each other's best friends." Blue gave a small smile at his sister. 

Daisy chucks one of the two bags she was holding to Blue. "Here are your change of clothes." She also hands the other bag to her brother. "And this is Red's. His mother gave it to us before we left."

Daisy adds. "She's always assuring us that she's proud of Red but I can't help thinking that she's also worried about him."

Blue snorts. "Figures. I swear that Red needs to see his mom before he gives her a heart attack or something." Daisy jabs her brother for a cruel joke. "Not funny little brother."

Blue thinks carefully. "Say Daisy. Do you think it's a good idea that Red should have his own Pokegear?"

Daisy tilts her head in response. "Well, of course it is. Why'd you ask?"

Agreeing with his sister, he decides to put the plan in action. "I'll give him one then. That way, he has no excuses."

Daisy and Professor Oak stayed for another hour before leaving. Apparently, Professor Oak is making a breakthrough in his research and needs to go back to the lab. "We'll see you home boys."

"Yeah, smell ya later Gramps." Blue waved as his sister and grandfather left the room. Red looks at Blue quizzically, wondering why he's still in the room. Blue raises an eyebrow at the unspoken question. 

"As if I can leave you alone, idiot. You need the company right now." Red gestures to his Poke Balls on the table beside the hospital bed to make a point. "Your Pokemon don't count. I meant human company." Red smiles at Blue's thoughtfulness even though Blue wouldn't outright admit that he's doing this for Red. 

* * *

Red had to stay for another 2 days at the Pokemon Center before being discharged. During this time, Blue told Red about how he became the Viridian City gym leader and all the changes that happened within the Pokemon League. 

Red, for his part, explained that he does get out of the cave to restock on supplies. He elaborates that he only goes to the nearest Pokemon Center when needed and leaves just as quickly. Though his survivalist skills have dramatically improved, he explained that he's still human and has to come out of the cave at some point. Blue felt it was an anticlimactic admission coming from the elusive image that Red has managed to garner. Which confuses Red as he's not aware that he's that famous. 

When Red was finally discharged, both boys were informed by the doctor that Red needs to rest at home for at least a week to recover. During this time, he wasn't allowed to do strenuous activities including Pokemon battles. Red slumps his shoulders disappointingly while Blue pats them comfortingly. "Tough luck buddy." They exited out of the Pokemon Center and both Red and Blue released Charizard and Pidgeot from their respective Poke Balls. 

The ride flying home to Pallet Town from Mt. Silver was short but Blue swore that Red seemed a bit unwell during the ride. Red looked like he was about to throw up during the ride, which was unusual considering that he has been riding his Pokemon for quite a while at that point. Blue supposes that Red is not out of the woods just yet. Blue alighted first to make sure that if Red needs help, he'll be there for him. Sure enough, Red was wobbling after a few steps and nearly fell down had Blue not been there to quickly catch him. 

"Easy there buddy." Blue supported Red as they walked to Red's house. Once they reached the door, Red said breathlessly. "Thanks Blue."

"Don't mention it." Blue grumbled snobbishly as he knocks on the door. They were greeted by Red's mother who looks ecstatic that her son finally came home after a while.

"I'm home." Red weakly announced as he and Blue enter his house. They went straight to Red's room and Blue laid Red gently on the bed for him to recover. 

"Oh dear. Should I get you a glass of water?" Red's mother fretted as her son looked rather sickly. Red weakly shook his head as he had an arm over his eyes to try to rest. 

"Don't worry. He just needs to rest for a bit." Blue stated as he gave Red's mother his medicine. As much as he dislikes leaving his friend in his condition, he has a Gym to run. Besides, he's sure that a long line of trainers are both psyched to battle him and pissed at him for not appearing for a few days. 

"Listen Red. I need to do my Gym Leader duties in the meantime. I'll check up on you after I'm done." Blue said as he headed out. "Smell ya later."

* * *

Over the next few days, Blue has been at the Viridian Gym battling challengers or at Red's house checking on his friend. Blue feels rather sorry for Red as he hasn't been able to get out if his house and battle Pokemon unlike him. Red's mother generously invites Blue for dinner whenever he visits, to which Blue would politely accept. Blue would tell Red about the battles that happened earlier that day. He would tell Red that only a handful of trainers were able to beat him among the many challengers. Red would only listen as he recovers while lying in bed. 

One morning, Blue was about to get out of his house to travel to Viridian City when he spots his friend Red playing with his Pikachu. He's glad that his friend made a full recovery after the ordeal they went through. He quickly went back to his room to retrieve the package that was delivered to him yesterday. He muses that using his status as a Gym Leader came in handy at times.   
  
"Oi Red." Red quickly turned his head when he heard his name being called. Blue suddenly threw a yellow colored gadget at Red, who was quick to catch it despite his inherent clumsiness. "What's this?" Red asked as he tinkered the gadget.

"It's a Pokegear dumbass." Blue explains bluntly. "You can call people on it as long as you have their numbers registered. I got you one that works everywhere, even in mountains and caves." 

Red looks at the Pokegear, then at Blue. "Why?" Blue was incredulous at the question. "What do you mean 'why'? You needed one badly." Red just stares at him quizzically, already wondering why there are four numbers listed on the contacts. He saw that aside from his mother, all three members of the Oak family are listed as his contacts. Did Blue put these numbers on the Pokegear for Red?

Blue sighed exasperatedly while explaining further. "I admit. Asking you to not head off to danger is a tall order for a hero like you. I can't stop you from going to cold mountains or far off places to be with Pokemon. I can't stop you if you decide to stop a criminal organization from hurting everyone else. I get it. That's how you are." Blue hangs his head low, somberness creeping up on him but he doesn't want to let Red see it. 

"But call us once in a while to let us know how you're doing. Let me know if you're in trouble. I'll be there with you." Blue softly begged as if Red would disappear into the deepest void of Mt. Silver if he doesn't reach out to him. "You're the greatest rival and friend I've ever had."

Red's eyes widened at Blue's words, being deeply touched by the sentiment. He knows that Blue wouldn't be this honest with him if they didn't go back to being friends. "Thanks." He nodded happily and Blue was satisfied with the answer he received. 

"I better get going. I won't be home for probably a few days. Or a few weeks. Whatever. So smell ya later." Blue waved as he walks towards Viridian City. He was about to leave Pallet Town when his Pokegear rang with a notification. Curious, he looked at the message that he just received. Smiling to himself, he saw that Red was the one who sent him the message. 

_"Let's battle"_

Turning back on his heels, he ran to see Red standing up while holding the brim of his cap. His Pikachu posed in a familiar battle ready position, with Blue having seen it firsthand when they rescued Red. 

"So you've come back to accept my challenge." Red raises the brim of his cap, fiery determination burning in his eyes. 

Blue smirks and grabs a Poke Ball, his eyes lighting up with the same intense determination. "As if I'd turn down a chance to battle you. You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't draw Red in Pokemon Masters as of this time of writing so I wrote this fic instead. 
> 
> Just an idea that I got while at work. I used my free time to write this.
> 
> Edit: As of August 28, 2020, which is the one year anniversary of Pokemon Masters (now rebranded as Pokemon Masters EX), I finally got Red. I also got SS Blue and SS Leaf. Though it took me around 45k gems to get them three. Oh well. I did save that much gems just for the anniversary.


End file.
